


Full Moon

by Magpies_and_candywrappers



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Campers Beware, F/M, I don't know, Trilla being kinda soft, Vampire!Trilla, What am I doing, embracing the chaotic enerhy, vampire/werewolf, werewolf!Cal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_and_candywrappers/pseuds/Magpies_and_candywrappers
Summary: Cal and Trilla go on a minor camping trip so he can stretch his legs. Trilla tolerates the great outdoors.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no clue what I am doing. That's okay! Just a little Caltrilla au ya know?

Trilla was never one to camp or go to the forest ever since she was turned. She simply did not have the patience for it but Cal needed to stretch his legs and she was too stubborn to let him come here on his own. Hunters were unlikely but she wasn’t about to let her red wolf go unattended to the woods, just in case. If any hunters did show up well, dinner would be coming to her then. Trilla thought of Cal’s scars and how the only thing that could scar a wolf was silver. Petulant hunters.

She sipped at the dry red wine she had brought with her and she would have offered Cal some but he was too queasy right before the shift. He always was. She’d heard a few howls since he shifted and ran into the woods, red glimmering in his gray fur as he took off. Her pretty wolf. To any onlookers, it merely looked like a large tent with no lights, the supposed campers presumed to be asleep but Trilla was inside reading in the dark since she had no need for lights.

Her internal clock told her it was somewhere around three in the morning and Trilla could smell the fog rolling in and the incoming rain. It would be cold and gray when day broke but it would be no issue for Trilla. Cal would be back soon as well with the moon already gone from sight and his energy would be winding down. She heard his feet hitting the forest floor and she scented him soon enough as he returned to their little campsite, heard his low groans of pain as he fully shifted back. Cal had told her he didn’t like people seeing him shift back and although she had teased him about it, Trilla did not attempt to cross that line. Just as Cal never really questioned why she had the fangs of the one who turned her, ripped from their skull in a display case.

She could smell his exhaustion as well and the myriad of hormones swirling through his body post shift. The tent opening was clumsily unzipped and Cal staggered into the tent, naked but unharmed. There were a few leaves in his hair though. That and he was so pale he was practically glowing and it amused her to no end. Should someone see him they might mistake Cal more for a ghost than a werewolf.  


“Long night?” Trilla teased and he tiredly shook his head, paused as she reached forward and plucked the debris from his red locks.

“Something like that,” he answered as he settled into his side into the nest of blankets and pillows they had made before Cal took off. Trilla hummed in response as she noted her page number (she would not forget), put up the wine and molded her body to his back. She put an arm around his waist and jammed her nose just under his ear, inhaling his scent, warm and spicy and  _ alive _ . Cal was delightfully warm not just as a living being but as a werewolf as well. She could hear his heartbeat hammering in his chest and she knew it would slow eventually as he drifted off to sleep.

“Maul any campers?” she giggled.

“Not funny, Trilla,” he grumbled and she could practically hear the eye roll on his voice.

“It’s a little funny,” Trilla whispered then let her fangs graze his neck, eliciting a shudder from Cal. Just a little tease, Trilla thought as she drew back from his neck and settled on spooning her tired wolf. There would be plenty of time for that later. And certainly when they weren’t in the woods in a tent but it  _ was _ for Cal and she’d tolerate it for him.


End file.
